Broken
by robinishere
Summary: This is about the time after Max death and the feelings of alec. Contains Malec of course. Completed.
1. 1 Broken

**This is my first time writing a sad story so let me know what are your opinions. Thanks!**

**Broken**

_Max_

He stared out of the window, but he barely acknowledged the beautiful scenery before him.

He was holding his phone in his hands, but he barely felt the vibrations as calls after calls were made…. unpicked.

He felt drained and numb and he wondered why. He was barely doing anything, just sitting there on the couch and _stared_.

There aren't any people with him, but he felt so disturbed. Jace and Clary went out long ago. He doubt if they would come back so soon. Isabelle was in her room with Simon. God knows what they are doing.

_The emptiness._

A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder jerked him painfully to the present. He sighed and flipped open his phone.

16 notifications. 10 missed calls. 6 voicemails.

He scrolled up and listened to the latest voicemail:

"Dammit Alec! Answer the bloody phone! Listen, I'm in New York right now and had finished attending to an important business. I am creating a portal ASAP. So just stay put in the institute okay? Please Alec, call me back."

The warlock sounded worried and breathless. At normal times, Alec would have laughed and tease him, but now…

Alec stared blankly at his phone screen again, his finger poised over the call button. Magnus is coming to see him...?

Why should he be?

It has begun to rain outside.

_The choking._

Alec felt suffocated and nauseas.

The institute was dark, casting shadows everywhere. The silence was deafening, without fail although it was occasionally interrupted by the roaring of thunder.

The shadows and silence seemed to be pressing down on him.

He need to get away. He can't stand it anymore. He need to get away from the suffocating feeling that filled every corner of the institute.

Alec pulled himself to his feet and stumbled out of the institute.

The rain soaked his white thin shirt in a few seconds. The freezing wind threatened to drag Alec with it. But Alec didn't care.

_The pain._

It hurts so much.

_Too much._

Alec increased his walking speed to a jog. Eventually to a run, and into a full sprint.

_Max is-_

The rain obscured his vision, but it didn't matter to Alec. He doesn't know where he was heading. He didn't need to know.

His breath came out in a rush and his legs were on fire, and it felt good. He turned into an alley and his feet caught in a tangled mass of branches.

Alec gave a yelp as his body slammed onto the ground. He laid there, gasping as the world whirled around him.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain and dizziness away.

"Alec! Where are you, darling? Can you hear me?"

Alec sat up with a start, almost regretting it immediately as dizziness washed over him again. He curled up into a ball.

_The hopelessness._

Something tore and built itself up in him. Alec gagged and a sob escaped from his throat. Hot tears streamed down his face as he retched and spasmed uncontrollably.

"Alec, where are- Alec!" Magnus's feet pondered on the ground as he saw a familiar slim figure twisting in pain on the ground. Blue flames lit from his fingertips as he sprinted toward him.

Alec felt a warm arm wrap around his narrow waist from behind and almost immediately, the nausea disappeared. He coughed and leaned back, his muscles relaxing as a soothing voice whispered in his ear.

"It's okay. I know. I heard what had happened. Just let it out. Just let it out. It's okay," Magnus soothe, running his hand through Alec's tangled dark hair.

_The sorrow._

Alec let out a cry and his shoulders jerked as waves after waves of tears hit him.

Magnus found tears running down his face as well. It hurts to see Alec in so much pain. He clutched Alec tightly and rocked him back and forth.

"Everything is going to be okay. I understand. I truly do."

_The support._

Alec nodded mutely, clinging to Magnus as his breath came out in gasps and barely seeing anything through his raw and swollen eyes.

_The truth._

"Max is dead." His voice wavered and he cried even harder.

"I know," was all Magnus said as he rubbed Alec's back gently.

Magnus smiled sadly and shifted his position so that Alec was on his lap. He hugged the broken boy and listened as Alec's cries slowly subside and his body relaxed against Magnus.

"Do you want to go back to the institute?" Magnus asked gently.

Alec hesitated a moment and shook his head.

Magnus smiled slyly, "My house?"

"Can I?" Alec asked shyly, his voice hoarse.

"What do you think?"

_The warmth_.

**Is it nice? Or just plainly sucks? Please review! **


	2. 2 Someone to piece the pieces

**HI! I didn't expect to upload a second chapter but seeing the reviews that i REALLY didn't expect, i decided to give ya' all a New Year present! Contains some- Ahem, ahem. Read it for yourselves! And of course, DONT forget to review! Cos i may write a third chapter! **

**I also want to really thank you the reviewers! i kind of got a shock as my other stories contain only about 1 reviewer per chapter. :( REALLY, Thank you a lot! **

**Happy New Year! **

* * *

><p><strong>Someone to piece the pieces<strong>

Alec took a deep breath and stood up. His muscles tense as they supported his weight… and faltered. Magnus instinctively reached out his hands to support Alec, but he reined his feelings at the last moment.

'No. Alec has to stand up on his own… that is something he must do first.' Magnus thought, determined. But his heart ached and he felt tears forming in his eyes. 'Dammit! When did I become so emotional?'

Alec braced himself against the wall, his back facing Magnus. He was glad. Glad that Magnus was allowing him to swallow whatever pride he had left.

_Someone whom know when to leave him alone._

He took a deep breath again, and using the wall, he pulled himself to his feet. His mind screaming for his muscles _to work_. He shifted his feet and straightened up, his right hand still bracing on the wall.

He blinked the rain away from his long eyelashes. A little smile on his lips as he looked at Magnus. It was as if he was a little child who had stepped his first step, his legs wobbling, unsteady, finding something, _someone, who can support him_.

Magnus grinned through his tears. Silently thanking the rain. If Alec sees the tears, he might break down again. He stretched out his hands.

"Shall we begin on the journey, love?"

_Someone whom he can trust. _

Alec blinked the rain away again; unknowingly making him seemed innocent and flirtatious.

Magnus found himself drawn to those startling beautiful eyes. This isn't the first time those eyes bewitch him. But this time, it seems to be calling out to him, the drawing feeling stronger than ever. He would have let himself drown in those blue orbs if not for a freezing cold hand that pulled him back into the rain.

"Seriously, you could have froze my whole body with that hand of yours." Magnus joked. Alec looked, puzzled at their hands, still entwined together.

Magnus noting that, "You think I will let go and let you freeze to death by yourself? My temperature is always warm, so I wouldn't be dropping in that temperature of yours. I should be hot enough to warm you up."

Alec blushed and looked away.

_Someone who is positive, brightening his world, in times of darkness._

Magnus grinned even wider and put his hand on Alec's chin, so that the boy was looking at him.

Alec blinked from the rain again.

Magnus groaned inwardly. He was seriously going to drown in those eyes again. Adding the effect of his blush, he was even more and more tempting.

Seeing the intensity of Magnus's gaze, Alec blushed even harder.

Magnus's restrains _shattered._

Alec was blinking from the rain that was entering his eyes and the next moment he knew, Magnus was leaning down.

Warmth spread through his lips as Magnus brushed his lips against his. Alec froze as his eyes widened.

Magnus leaned back slightly so that they are nose to nose. His hand slid from Alec's freezing ones to the shadow hunter's middle back. Warmth easily penetrating through the soaked and thin cloth.

When Magnus saw that Alec wasn't going to respond, he was going to lean back when he felt the boy's back muscle ripple and his lips was pressing tauntingly light against his.

Magnus blinked and stared at Alec. His eyes were bright… and teasing.

_Someone who is always so warm and comfy. _

'Naughty boy…' Magnus smiled and pressed his lips against Alec's again. This time harder.

Alec parted his lips and cold slide against hot. Hot slide against cold.

Magnus wrapped his arms tighter and Alec returned his embrace. One of his cold hands ran through Magnus's now limp and clumped from the rain hair.

Magnus moaned against his mouth and hand slid under his clothes and onto his bare back, his ever warm hands stroked his constantly. Alec arched his back and deepened the kiss.

Magnus moaned again.

Alec wriggled and grunted under both Magnus's kiss and touch and Magnus broke the contact.

"Going too far?"

Alec blushed and nodded mutely.

It took a while for Magnus to understand Alec's reaction.

"This- this should not be your first time?" he asked in bewilderment.

Alec eyes widened a fraction in panic and blushed even harder.

"This is your first time?" Magnus asked, unable to keep the 'ridiculous' tone in his voice.

Alec turned his head away.

"This is your first time!" Magnus smirked, wanting to hear Alec say it himself.

"Yes! Happy now? And stop laughing! It's not funny as I've never- never-… been interested in girls and you can't expect me to-" Alec blurted and stop in his sentence as Magnus kissed him again.

"Then I should take the honor of your first kiss." Magnus smiled.

_Someone whom he love._

Alec stuttered and blushed.

Magnus just laughed and took his hand into his.

" Now, let's head home, shall we?"

_Home…._

Alec felt a laugh coming out from his throat. It felt foreign and… relieved.

_Magnus. _


	3. 3 Single words of comfort

**I'm so sorry that it took me soo long to update, but school have been busy. well, i can't offer any more excuses... but please enjoy this chapter anw. :)**

**Single words of comfort**

Alec cracked opened his eyes wearily. Sunlight was filling the room and everything seemed to be peaceful. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out from his eyes, leaning his head back onto the soft pillow and yawned shamelessly. No one is going to reprimand him for his rudeness anyw-.

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice sang, "Are you planning to go back to sleep again, when the sun is right above us?"

Alec jerked upright, his hand clutching a pillow protectively, but he never had the chance to use his 'weapon', as something solid collided into forehead and stars burst into his vision.

Alec groaned and slumped back onto the pillows. Hearing another groan and cursing that followed that did not belong to him; he blinked away the stars and followed his instincts blindly. He jumped onto the intruder, with his knees straddling his waist. Using one slim hand, he pushed the intruder's chest back onto the bed forcefully, the pillow in the other hand. He raised the pillow threateningly and-.

"Are you seriously going to attack me, in my house and on my_ bed_?"

Alec frowned at the familiarly of the voice and lowered his 'weapon.' He squinted through his sleepy haze and adrenaline and found himself staring at _those _cat-like eyes.

"_Your_ room? You're the one who had barged into my..." Alec trailed off as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't familiar. which means...

Magnus smirked triumphantly, taking pleasure in the position that they were in.

"Well, if you want _it_, you could have said so and not-"

Alec's eyes widened as he realized what Magnus was referring about and swung the pillow with all his might onto the warlock's face. He quickly scrambled off the warlock's body and watched in satisfaction as Magnus sat up, gasping, touching his eyes, jaw and nose.

Seeing that every bone in his face is intact, his half- heartedly glared at Alec. "You could just break my face into halves with that!"

_Humor _

Alec snorted and was going to reply when the room spun and everything seemed to blend in together.

Magnus's teasing came to a halt as he noted how pale Alec had become and was swaying dangerously on his feet. He started to reach forward, "Are you-"

His question ended with a cry as Alec fell and would have crashed to the floor if not for Magnus. He lunged forward and grabbed Alec's waist.

Alec groaned at the sudden movement and squeezed his eyes shut to make the room stop spinning. Magnus frowned in concern and touched the shadow hunter's forehead, it was cool. He narrowed his eyes. "When was the last meal you've eaten?"

Alec's eyes flickered open as he thought about it. "Erm…."

Magnus glared venomously at Alec. Alec squirmed under the gaze.

"… breakfast."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DID NOT EAT A SINGLE BLOODY THING SINCE YESTERDAY? YOU- OH, YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

_Concern_.

Alec cringed inwardly, "I- "

"YOU! Don't talk!" Magnus barked. He rummaged about his huge wardrobe and produced a white, button-up shirt and a pair of black slim jeans. He shoved it into Alec's arms and none to gently, pushed Alec into the bathroom.

"Wash your face and get into those!"

Alec tried to protest but the door slammed shut in his face and with a faint snap of fingers, the door locked itself.

Alec sighed in defeat and prayed that the jeans wouldn't be too tight.

* * *

><p>Magnus waited impatiently in his room. He had put on his make-up, jelled his hair into its normal spiked position and of course, full of glitter. In other words, he was ready for the day ahead. But here he was, sitting on his bed, <em>restless<em>.

The warlock had not been restless in a long time. His life had been paced out carefully and sometimes exciting. But never had he felt restlessness. Until a certain shadow hunter entered his life. All types of feelings- _worry, anxiety, temptation, anger_- all of them started to bloom in him.

_Why? _

Magnus shook his head in defeat. He had fallen so deep. _Too deep into love_.

What if one day? One day when Alec left him? What would happen to him? It had taken decades for him to heal, and now what? Centuries? What if-

The door clicked open and Magnus looked up, all despair and previous anger disappeared immediately.

_Attraction._

Alec stood in the doorway, his hair still dripping wet, making the effect that his eyes was brighter and clearer than ever. Those slim jeans outlined his lean thighs and calf, with a teasing hint of muscle. The thin white piece of shirt was a size too big for Alec's figure, but it showed his narrow waist and exposed those delicious looking collar and shoulder bones.

A grin appeared on Magnus's face.

He would wait until then.

* * *

><p>Alec winced and fidgeted nervously, unsure where to put his hands. A blush crept up his face under the intensity of Magnus's gaze. He had purposely taken his own sweet time to shower and dress himself, dreading this moment Magnus had shoved the clothes at him.<p>

Alec grimaced and ran his hand through his wet hair, trying to make it messier and his blush less noticeable.

Unknown to him, it made him looked more sexy and attractive instead.

Magnus swallowed and strode towards him.

Alec blinked and looked away.

_Confidence._

"Don't."

"H- Huh?"

"Don't look away from anyone, especially me."

"W- w-what?"

"Stand straight. Look in front." Magnus said softly and pushed Alec's chin up, with another hand behind Alec's back.

"Yes. That's it. Have confidence." He released him, stepping a step back and Alec missed his warmth immediately.

Alec suddenly felt bold.

"In you?"

It was Magnus's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"You mean," Alec stepped forward, "To have confidence in you?"

A small sly grin grew on Magnus's lips.

He bent down as Alec arched his head up.

They met half-way.

"_Sly boy, you'll be the death of me."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews~?<em>**


	4. 4 Pushing and pulling

**Oh gosh, i'm so sorry for the super super late update! There are sooo many tests and i jus lost track! I'm so sorry! i cant offer anything else except for my deepest deepest apologies. :'(**

**i want to thank all my reviewers so far! But erm... only one review for the last chapter? I was quite disappointed. i'll try my best to update more often, so pleaaasseeee, review! I'm having a goal in mind, like at least 5 reviews per chapter? i know im insane but please, let me know about your opinions and ideas, prompts for the story are welcome. :) if i need any improvements, let me know. :D i know my english isn't that good. **

**Pushing and pulling **

Alec winced and shifted uneasily in his seat. He twirled the fork around in his plate and chewed _slowly_. Swallowing his food down, he cleared his throat slightly and placed his fork carefully on the plate with a soft, _'clink'_.

A low growl directly opposite him informed Alec that his actions had not gone unnoticed.

Alec squirmed in his seat, practically feeling his head smoking. He picked his fork up and repeated the whole cycle again. Feeling a particular warlock's glare on him again, he finally spoke, still staring at his half-eaten plate.

_I tug you towards me… _

"Are you going to stare at me all day, doing nothing or what? I'm going to have two holes on the top of my head by the time the meal finishes."

"Then eat. You have not eaten a proper meal since yesterday. You're going to collapse if you keep going like this. I don't want to waste my precious time healing you when I could do something much more interesting and exciting with you."

Alec blinked and felt his face heating up.

"And," Magnus added mildly, playing with his napkin," any reasons why I can't see your beautiful eyes?"

Alec almost dropped his fork.

_You stayed in my arms…_

Magnus smirked and leaned causally back into his chair.

Alec realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"W- well, I…" Alec trailed off. 'I don't want you to see how embarrassed I am. How madly I am in love with you now.' He thought.

"Hmmm?" Magnus probed. Looking at Alec's face growing redder and redder was really cute.

"Ahh…." Alec looked away.

_And yet, I found myself hugging myself…._

Magnus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, raising an eyebrow. The need to know what was going on the shadow hunter's mind was almost unbearable.

Alec almost screamed in relief when his cellphone rang. He shot up from his seat, and waved his phone in Magnus's face. Barely refraining himself from sprinting out of the restaurant's door.

Magnus, on the side, cursed and almost banged his head on the table.

_What are you hiding?... _

"Hel- hello?" Alec asked, flipping his phone open. Trying to catch his breath and slow his erratic heart.

"ALEC!" A familiar voice screamed, Alec could have sworn that people around him were giving him looks.

"Isabe-"

"OH MY GOD, ALEC! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN I FOUND NO TRACE OF YOU IN THE MORNING AND-"

"IZZY!" Alec screamed back, successfully cutting her rambling off. God, he was sure that people were giving him looks now.

"Yes?"

Alec sighed in relief. At least she was listening now.

"Slow down and please, speak more softly. My ears are going to bled."

"Oh. Sorry, I was so worried and-"

"Yes, yes. It's okay. Is everything alright? Has something happened?"

"No. Everything has been quiet since…. You know and the institute is in fact, very… peaceful, I guess? Simon has been keeping me company and Jace is still with Clary. She just called to report in. So… everything is alright…?"

_It's okay to tell me…_

It was question. Alec felt a painful twist in his chest and gripped the phone tightly.

"Of course, Magnus is with me…. So… " He replied, his voice strained.

"Really? That's great! Did you both have any progress or even-"

"Izzy!"

"Okay, okay. I'm just glad that he is there for you. And Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Don't push him away, alright? He really cares for you." Isabel sounded genuinely concerned.

"Okays."

_I'll always be your side,_

There was an awkward pause. Alec was going to hang up when Isabel spoke up.

"Anyway, I called for another reason as today's the due date."

Alec blinked. "What?"

A sigh. " I knew that you will forget it. Today is the day. You are supposed to-"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about it."

"Please, Alec, think more about your health. After all those battles and everything, it is a miracle that you aren't still standing. Are you feeling alright? Is it acting up?"

Alec frowned as the morning's event flashed through his head. It wasn't because of the hunger….

_But, please, don't let me find out the truth by myself….._

"Yes. If not I won't be talking to you." The lie rolled off his tongue easily. "Look, I'll get back to the institute as soon as possible. So don't worry, wait for me, kay?"

"Alright. Bye."

He flipped his phone shut and slumped against the wall heavily. He was already seeing bright spots dancing across his vision. He shook his head and buried his head in his hands.

"Alec, dearest? You were taking a long time and I was worried…"

Alec straightened his back and smiled assumingly at Magnus's worried face. He reached his hand out to feel the support of the warlock.

But just as he took a step forward towards him, the world spun and the ground slipped beneath his sneakers.

The last thing he heard was Magnus's strangled cry…..

_As I don't wanna be alone…._

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like where this is going? Please lettme know! :)<strong>


	5. 5 Tighten your embrace

**Hey.. i'm back. I'm so sorry, but this will be the last chapter. WAIT! Don't throw anything at me yet. Even though this will be the last chapter, i wont be gone. i'll be starting on another story which will be on Malec drabbles. So if you have any ideas or topics that you want me to write, please PM or tell me when reviewing! **

**Tighten your embrace**

Everything was hazy…. So blurry. He was lying on his back… on something soft. He could feel the silkiness of the blanket, the fluffiness of the pillow. This doesn't feel like his bed. But it was somewhat familiar. But he felt warm…. and safe. Someone was touching his face, his hands. He could hear a voice… so far away…. So soft…. But it sounded worried. He had the impulse to tell the person that he was fine, he's okay. But his limbs were _so heavy_ and his voice only came out as a groan. There was a flash of blue and the last thing he saw was _those_ green, flecked gold eyes….

_Please, hold me tight,_

Alec opened his eyes. Everything was dark. He felt surprisingly… fine. He wasn't feeling light headed and his body wasn't floating. He stretched his legs a little and turned on his side, he wasn't used to lying on his back. It made him have neck cramps and later during training, Jace will kick his ass and-

Izzy!

Alec sat straight up immediately. The morning's events all rushing back to him. Magnus had come and….?

What had happened?

He had fainted and what? Well, based on the fact that he was alright and no longer dizzy, he could think up of a few theories:

Magnus contacted Izzy and she told him what's wrong with him, and what he was supposed to do.

Magnus figured out what had happened and healed him accordingly.

Both aren't good for him. It means confession later on.

_And don't let me go._

Alec buried his head in his hands. He hated this. He did not want to let Magnus know his condition. That he is so weak.

He brightened up as an idea came to him. Maybe he could go to the institute and act like nothing had happened. And….? He can't hide from the warlock forever.

Alec sighed and rubbed his eyes. Weariness was catching on him already. He leaned back on the bed and almost fell down the bed when his head lying on something hard instead of the fluffy pillows. Alec calmed himself down and squinted through the darkness as his eyes made out a person. He leaned closer.

Magnus.

He groaned and mentally slapped himself. Of course he would be at Magnus's place. His sharp and yet sweet scent lingered everywhere in this room. But shouldn't he be in the institute?

'Oh, whatever, I'll see it till the morning.' He thought.

_No matter what I did,_

Biting his lips, Alec cautiously laid his head on Magnus's arm. He sighed in relief and snuggled closer to the warmth. His head nicely rested beneath Magnus's chin.

Alec felt himself slowly drifting off when he realized something. His face burnt up as he saw that Magnus was half- naked under the covers.

He started to lean away, but suddenly the warlock grunted and draped his hand over Alec's slim form. Alec froze, now trapped in Magnus's half embrace.

Magnus shifted a bit more and pushed Alec gently to his chest, his long legs weaving in between Alec's slightly shorter ones.

Alec felt his breath hitch as his chin touched Magnus's collarbone. He couldn't help it but to be impressed with the expense of smooth and warm skin.

_No matter what I've said,_

Hesitantly, Alec reached up and traced his finger over those strong jaws.

Smiling a little to himself, he reached further to brush Magnus's hair but a painful tug by his fingers pulled him back. Alec hissed a little and examined his hand.

There, on the back of his hands was a little tube connected to a needle inserted into his veins. He followed the tube up and saw a form of an IV drip.

He cursed under his breath. Oh, how he hated them. The way they make his veins bulge and a needle staying in his hand for a period of time is just so freaking annoying. Not to mention restrictions of movement.

Alec gritted his teeth and prepared to rip the thing out of his hand when suddenly Magnus turned over and clasped Alec's hand over his.

Alec blinked and glanced up. Magnus's eyes were still closed. But his shadow hunter's instincts told him otherwise.

"Magnus?" he whispered.

"…Yes dear?"

"You're awake?"

"Yes…"

"Erm…" Alec flushed, suddenly conscious of the fact that they were so closer together.

"Alec?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Any idea why we are whispering?"

_Don't let me fall._

"H-h-Huh?"

"Are you blushing? I hope you are. You look cute when you blush you know."

Alec thought that his face wouldn't do any hotter and he ducked his head.

"It's a pity that it's dark right now." Magnus sighed, resting his chin on Alec's head.

There was a minute of comfortable silence.

"Magnus?" Alec asked without looking up, not wanting to feel Magnus's chin leaving his head.

"Hmm?"

"I- I- I'm sorry." Alec voice dropped to a whisper. "I was afraid of telling you, afraid of admitting that there's something wrong with me. I- I am afraid of… losing you."

Magnus tightened his grip around Alec, encouraging him to continue.

"I- I-I…." Alec closed his eyes. "I'm a shadow hunter. The oldest of the Lightwood family. I'm supposed to be the pride, and yet…"

Magnus felt water sliding down his chest. But he waited, stroking Alec's tangled mess of hair.

"I- I'm gay, I fell hopelessly in love with the Glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn-"

_Please pull me back,_

Magnus let out a short laugh and felt Alec smile despite the situation.

"- and- and I'm diabetic."

Magnus blinked and his hand froze in motion.

"You're what?"

"I'm diabetic, type one. Shadow hunters could still contract mundane's illness, you know. The only difference is that Shadow hunter's illness is not as serious. Instead of injecting myself with insulin everyday, I only need to inject it four times per week. The symptoms aren't as serious too. I only feel dizzy."

_Give me the courage and warmth,_

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the laughter, the teases.

Magnus chin left his head and he heard him shift on the bed. But the insults never came.

Instead he felt warmth pressed onto his closed eyelids. The warmth dried up his tear streaks and travelled slowly down his checks and to his jaws. Magnus was… kissing him?

As it travelled down his neck, Alec felt teeth grazing a sensitive spot on his neck.

He gasped.

Magnus took that chance to enter his lover's mouth, gaining dominance easily. He licked his Shadow hunter's teeth, slightly tickling his gums.

Alec shivered slightly and tightened his hold on Magnus, as if after this intimate moment, he will leave him.

With the need of air, Magnus released Alec.

"You pighead, do you think that I'll leave you because of this? This is the reason why I should stay by you all the time. But shouldn't you tell me earlier? I had a nightmare when you fell limp in my arms and I seriously had no idea what's wrong with you, except for your rising of sugar level."

"You figured out?"

_To enter your embrace._

"Not really…. I've guessed. What do you think the IV drip is for? And plus, I'm your Glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn, remember?"

"But… Izzy?"

"Nah. I didn't tell her. I figured out that it's best not to."

"…. Thank you."

Magnus smiled as Alec yawned.

"Tired?" He teased, kissing the tip of Alec's nose.

Alec only wrinkled his nose in reply.

_And no matter what,_

"So," Magus cuddled Alec closer to him, "Good Night."

"But… it's five in the morning." His voice getting slurred together. "I've slept the whole day off already."

"Just sleep. I'll tell Izzy. And I'll wake you up when it's time for breakfast."

"But…"

"Come on, trust me. How about… pinky swear?"

"… Okays…."

J_ust hold me tight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ta da! So are you all thinking, "LAME" or just rolling your eyes? I can understand, so jus scold me and throw bananas at me when reviewing. But however, I've always been wanting to write about Shadow hunter's having Mandane illness and this inspiration jus came when i was writing this story. So what are you thinking? I still need ur thoughts so that i will know what to do when writing my next Malec drabbles. Pls rmb to tell me ur ideas on my next story too! <em>**

**_So Sorry for the sudden notice of last chapter! So sorry! Stories won't go on forever... _**

**_i want to thank all my reviewers and viewers so far! Your reviews have been very encouraging. ^^ Thanks a lot! I really really appreciate it. So hope to see ya still my next story. :D _**

**_~Robin, who is waiting for inspiration... _**


End file.
